Clamare
by Lithos de Lion
Summary: Opostos. O Vampiro e o Caçador. Uma lenda. E o ser mais forte das trevas conheceu sua fraqueza: um humano. Harry e Draco
1. O Fim que está no Começo

Clamare

**Esta fanfic é um presente de aniversário para a minha amiga querida Marjarie, feito com todo o carinho. **

A história não possui fins lucrativos, os personagens que aqui aparecem pertencem a J.Killer.

**Avisos: **Esta fanfic é de casal slash, se você não gosta do gênero é melhor fechar esta página. A fic será dividida em 5 capítulos, sem previsão para atualizações, embora eles já estejam todos prontos em esboço.

Também é uma história de vampiros. Espero que gostem!

**Clamare**

- By Lithos of Lion -

**Ato 1**

**- O Fim que está no Começo -**

"_**Imploro-te compaixão, ó meu único amor,**_

_**Do fundo deste abismo em que agora sucumbo..."**_

A casa, antiga, era isolada da cidade por uma alameda, que erguia árvores suntuosas que balançavam frenéticas com o açoitar do vento. Era noite. Noite em que os céus realmente fizeram-se trevas, não havia estrelas, nem lua, só o breve iluminar dos raios que anunciavam a tempestade.

Uma mulher, já próxima à entrada da casa, caminhava apressada. Ao chegar à porta pareceu se acalmar, apoiando as mãos sob a madeira antiga, voltou o olhar para o caminho que havia percorrido. Outros a acompanhavam, mas mantinham uma distancia que condizia com aplicações hierárquicas: ela era a senhora.

Com um gesto lânguido de cabeça, ao mesmo tempo sensual e mórbido, pareceu ordenar a eles que esperassem. Abriu a porta. Entrou. Encaminhou-se para um longo e largo corredor que era ornamentado por belíssimas janelas, das quais se podia ter nítida visão do bosque que cercava a casa.

Ela parou em uma das janelas, os cabelos loiros caíram leves sobre o rosto pálido, os olhos, de profundo azul escuro, fixaram-se na paisagem ao lado de fora; eles podiam ver além do que se imaginava, apesar da escuridão. Virou-se novamente para o corredor, dirigindo-se para a imensa porta ao final dele. Seus passos eram lentos e elegantes, o vestido longo e sem mangas fazia uma bela dança movendo-se junto com o corpo esguio.

Hesitava, por mais que soubesse quem encontraria e que seu amor por tal presença era precioso e verdadeiro. Ele era muito mais que mestre, para ela seu mundo era ele.

Abriu a porta.

A sala que se erguia a seus olhos era enorme, com seus móveis de séculos passados – belos e imponentes – também havia janelas, quatro enormes janelas que eram cercadas por pesadas cortinas em tom carmim. A lareira estava acesa, fogo vivo crepitava ao arder da madeira velha. Outro raio cruzou o céu lá fora, clareando o ambiente e revelando a figura misteriosa sentada na poltrona de frente à lareira.

A primeira coisa que ela viu foram os olhos cinzentos que captaram sua imagem, impossível se mover agora, presa por eles. Os mesmos olhos que em vida eram belos tornaram-se magníficos quando abertos para a noite eterna. Quase prata pura, com seu chapisco azul a envolver o cinza.

Ele se levantou, correndo as mãos pela franja do cabelo loiro-platinado, retirando-a para longe dos olhos. Era alto, seu corpo transmitia aquilo que devido ao seu sangue nobre, herdara. Realeza de séculos, pronta também para aquela época. O terno preto, bem cortado, ressaltava a magreza elegante; a gola da camisa era preenchida pela gravata de seda negra. Belo. Extremamente belo. Ele deu alguns passos em direção à mulher, ela pareceu sair do transe e os olhos azuis focaram-se nos cinzentos. Houve um meio sorriso, de ambas as partes, depois disso ele quebrou o silêncio.

- Quais notícias trás para mim, Astoria? – a voz arrastada se fez ouvir. Astoria estremeceu.

Queria que sua notícia fosse aquela tão esperada pelo seu mestre, mas o que tinha era apenas algo para aproximá-lo de seu real desejo. Instintivamente seus braços cruzaram sobre o peito.

- Não o encontramos, ainda não. – ela viu a decepção e rastros de dor sombrearem a íris prateada. – Capturamos a caçadora, uma do grupo deles, a esposa. – agora ela via raiva, muita. – Trago-a até você? – não deixaria seu semblante ser afetado pela raiva dele.

- O que está esperando? – sua voz era rude.

Astoria apenas virou-se para a porta, os cabelos longos dançaram com o gesto, minutos depois ouviram passos apressados. O primeiro a entrar foi um belo homem negro, vestido tão elegantemente como àquele que já se encontrava na sala. Após segundos de reconhecimento, dois homens entraram na sala, arrastando com uma força desnecessária a jovem mulher ruiva.

Obrigaram-na a se ajoelhar no chão, quase aos pés do elemento principal da cena. Os olhos da ruiva flamejaram como fogo ao ver-se sobre a mira dos olhos cinzentos, estava paralisada. Os grandalhões que a seguravam afastaram-se rapidamente. Ela apertou os dentes com força, soltando em seguida uma voz amarga e sem sentimentos.

- Malfoy! – ela estava no covil dos vampiros.

Ele segurou seu rosto com força, obrigando-a a olhá-lo nos olhos, impedindo que continuasse a rastrear o ambiente. Podia matá-la, arrancar a vida pulsante, impedir qualquer esperança. Só que a maldita era agora uma isca. Perguntou de forma estranhamente calma.

- Onde ele está? – o riso da ruiva saiu repleto de escárnio. – Eu não estou brincando Weasley, onde Potter está? – apesar da calma presente na voz era possível notar o incomodo da ruiva sob a pressão da mão que a segurava. Agora sua risada soara amarga e desprovida de entonações.

- Acha que, mesmo que eu soubesse, lhe falaria? – seu tom não tinha emoção. – Ainda que esse também fosse o desejo dele? Jamais, Malfoy, jamais. – seu riso saiu debochado. – Não irão se encontrar, você não o achará e muito menos irão permitir que ele venha até você. Os caçadores estão no controle agora, vampiro. – a palavra vampiro saiu com um tom enojado.

Ele a soltou, ainda a deixando em total estado de paralisia. Seu semblante não revelava nada, máscaras fortíssimas colocadas no lugar da expressão.

- Veremos, Weasley, veremos. – disse com voz arrastada. Astoria se aproximou. – Prendam-na no porão, Crabbe e Goyle devem ficar com ela – dia e noite – não a matem, é nossa isca.

- Vocês ouviram, levem-na para o porão. – Astoria ordenou aos dois que estavam afastados, logo eles saíram apressados, arrastando a ruiva.

De forma telepática, Astoria acrescentou "_Façam da estadia dela aqui, um inferno"._

- Blaise. – a voz arrastada chamou pelo outro, que se aproximou imediatamente. – Quero que redobre as buscas, ache-o, traga-o para mim. – Blaise não poderia notar, mas Astoria percebia a aflição de seu mestre. – Ele está em cativeiro, preso pelos seus, traga Potter para mim, encontre-o custe o que custar. Entendeu? – Blaise acenou e fez uma breve curvatura.

- Sim, mestre. – retirou-se da sala, nela ficando apenas Astoria e o mestre.

Malfoy se aproximou da janela, espalmando a mão pálida no vidro frio, a palidez de sua figura contrastava com o vivo vermelho da cortina. Estava triste, faminto e Astoria o sentia.

Aproximou-se, fazendo com que ele apoiasse a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço, ao que ele aceitou prontamente. Ela sentiu os caninos dele aparecerem e roçarem seu pescoço, os lábios brincando em sua garganta. Enfim, ele tomaria o sangue dela para si, como há muito não fazia. Mas, o movimento foi interrompido abruptamente, assustando-a.

- Não. – ela o ouviu arquejar. – Não é o seu sangue que quero, não é dele que preciso. – havia dor e sofrimento, em ambos.

Aqueles últimos seis meses eram malditos, de todos aqueles séculos, apenas seis meses o estavam destruindo. E fora exatamente aquele tempo que o afastara dela. Seis meses. E tudo o que ele queria, tudo o que ele desejava era... Potter.

- Draco... – ela o abraçou, fazendo com que apoiasse o rosto em seu ombro. – Você precisa se alimentar. – apesar da calma em sua voz, aquilo o irritou.

Draco afastou-se de Astoria e voltou a olhar pela janela, os raios e a ventania ao lado de fora haviam se intensificado.

- Quero ficar sozinho. – ele não olhou para ela ao dizer isso, mas ela compreendeu. Saiu a passos lentos e sem olhar para trás.

A chuva, tempestade violenta, desabou. Ele continuava com o olhar fixo no bosque quando sentiu algo quente deslizar por sua face. A lágrima de sangue, vermelho que deslizava pela brancura de mármore de sua pele. Tão patético...

O vampiro mais forte e antigo que restara chorava suas preciosas lágrimas de sangue por um humano. E sabia que aquele humano era sua fraqueza, precisava dele para sobreviver.

As mãos limparam as lágrimas de forma gentil, tão próxima da gentileza que ele encontrara em outras mãos. Nas mãos dele...

- Harry... – a voz saiu como um sopro fraco, enquanto ele retornava para sua poltrona e para a contemplação do fogo que crepitava.

Precisava tê-lo de volta... Não resistiria sem ele.

"_**...É um universo morno, o horizonte de chumbo**_

_**Em que nadam a blasfêmia e o horror".**_

**Palavra em latim que significa Clamor: **1. Ato ou efeito de clamar. 2. Súplica proferida em altas vozes.

_**De profundis clamavi**_** – **Poema de Baudelaire, encontrado no conjunto de poemas "As Flores do Mal", vale muito a pena ler, se você estiver em bom estado de espírito para superar poemas que soam como tapas na cara. Que retratam a aflição e a miséria do ser humano.


	2. Encontro

Clamare

**Avisos: **Este fanfic não possui fins lucrativos, todos os personagens aqui apresentados pertencem à J.K. E sim, esta é uma história slash, se você não gosta de ver dois homens lindos fazendo "coisas" feche a página.

É necessário na leitura deste capítulo que se de especial atenção às partes em itálico, a lógica da seqüência estará logo ao final deste capítulo, por isso atenção a elas.

Esta história é um presente à minha amiga e agora Beta **Marjarie**!

**Clamare**

- By Lithos of Lion -

**Ato 2**

**- Encontro -**

"_**No mundo não existe um horror comparado..."**_

- 6 meses atrás -

A cortina, de tecido leve e cores claras, movia-se suave ao toque da brisa vespertina que adentrava pela janela aberta. O fim do dia se aproximava e o céu se enchia de tonalidades, alaranjadas e rosadas, conforme o sol se retirava de cena por entre árvores e morros. Astro rei que se recolhia deixando seu posto para que a divina lua surgisse para reinar.

Lua, noite, trevas... Um outro mundo que acordava e era visto da janela aberta. Os olhos verdes encaravam a paisagem em profunda melancolia, perguntando-se se havia diferença: Luz e trevas, dia e noite, sol e lua, bem e mal... Havia tanta diferença assim entre aqueles "mundos"? Não seria tudo uma mistura irônica de certo e errado, que no fim acaba por ser igual, não importa o lado em que se está? O que definiria, afinal, o herói e o vilão?

O sorriso surgiu sem alegria em sua face e morreu instantes depois com o barulho ensurdecedor que invadiu o ambiente. Virou-se, notando a jovem mulher ruiva que erguia rapidamente a cadeira, sua jovem esposa... Estavam de mudança. Mais uma das inúmeras que já tinham realizado... A sétima daquele ano? Ele não saberia responder, perdera as contas.

Viu que ela afastava os cabelos ruivos dos olhos e lhe sorria, ele devolveu um simples arquear de lábios e deu de ombros, tornando a olhar pela janela. Foi quando ela falou:

- Harry, querido, sei que não suporta as mudanças, mas poderia me ajudar? – perguntou meio aflita. – Vamos acabar nos atrasando e você os conhece... – ele não tirou os olhos da janela.

- Gina, você viu que horas são? – as palavras dele eram macias e sem emoção. – É praticamente noite e, pelo menos um de nós, tem que prestar atenção em algo que seja mais útil do que posição dos móveis em uma casa nova. – ela o olhou com mágoa e preparou-se para uma má resposta. Foi interrompida por passos pequenos e velozes que entravam no cômodo.

Ao ver quem era, Harry deu o primeiro sorriso verdadeiro daquele dia ao que Gina também sorriu, vendo o filho saltar nos braços do pai. Soltou a cadeira que segurava, dizendo:

- Não podemos nos atrasar, ele não aceita muito bem... Vou arrumar as coisas...

O olhar de Harry fora frio, frio em demasia, mas logo se dissipou para voltar a atenção para o filho em seus braços.

Perguntava-se como e quando chegara ali, naquela situação, com aquela vida. A noite se abria para ele de forma especial, queria caçar, precisava caçar. Talvez isso lhe trouxesse vida. Vida que extrairia dos olhos petrificados do vampiro morto, antes que sucumbisse em cinzas. Sem importar com seus devaneios, sem se preocupar com o que quer que aquela criatura fosse.

Assim, se esqueceria...

_Harry James Potter tem um dom. Ele foi meticulosamente planejado e calculado, antes mesmo que se pensasse existir um Harry. Pois, ele não foi pensado como uma existência, Harry foi pensado como um plano. Uma ambição da família Potter, um sonho da família Evans._

_Famílias de caçadores que extirpam o mal desde o medievo. Potter e Evans. Nunca houve e nem haverá dons tão preciosos quanto os provindos deste sangue. Era necessária uma união, ela foi realizada, independente de desejos individuais. Os caçadores precisavam e por isso fariam. É a lei, a tradição, e ela deve ser seguida com respeito. Não há outra opção e precisamos entender isso._

_Harry James Potter tem um dom._

Gina estava agitada e isso irritava Harry, também deixava o pequeno Albus nervoso, o que acentuava seu choro. Em parte, Harry compreendia tanta agitação, pois já se passara quase um ano desde a última reunião geral e o fato de ela estar acontecendo em um prazo tão curto só significava uma coisa: problemas.

A reunião também possibilitava o reencontro entre familiares e amigos, os quais nem sempre podiam se ver, já que todos estavam em constante mudança de casa e de país. Nômades permanentes - era a característica deles.

Harry se alegrava em ver a maior parte dessas pessoas, embora essa alegria acabasse quando se deparava com outras. No final, a única coisa realmente interessante era falar com Ron e Hermione.

Foram recebidos com festa, os Weasley eram maioria e puxavam os recém chegados para o abraço, Jorge e Fred faziam brincadeiras para distrair tanto os adultos quanto os pequenos. Era uma época de poucas crianças, apenas Hugo, Rose e Albus. Os dois primeiros de Hermione e Ron, o último era o filho único dos Potters. A relação entre as crianças e os caçadores adultos era de extrema importância, pois seriam elas a receber seu legado. Harry entendia, mas não concordava e isso significava não ter mais filhos. Não obrigaria seres tão caros a si, a seguirem o seu caminho. Odiava certas regras.

Regras. Era o que eles mais tinham dentro daquele clã, todas ditadas por um único homem, o último ancião vivo, o que mostrava o enfraquecimento do legado. Harry se perguntava frequentemente as razões de serem eles o que eram, assim como perguntava-se sobre a real natureza dos vampiros.

- Tenso? – a pergunta de Ron o surpreendeu.

- Não, só algumas dúvidas me corroendo. – Harry sorriu e o ruivo o acompanhou.

- Bem, eu estou tenso. – riram. – O nosso bom velhote deve ter algo sério para dizer.

- E o que ele não acha sério? – Harry disse ajeitando os óculos.

- Ainda não se conforma, não é? – Ron fechou a expressão e Harry franziu a testa em resposta. – Acha que poderia ter sido diferente, se tantas decisões precipitadas não tivessem sido tomadas?

- Sim. Talvez tudo tivesse adquirido outros contornos. – sua expressão era amarga.

- Assunto sério, meninos? – Hermione os interrompeu abraçando-se a Ron.

- O de sempre Mione, o de sempre... – disseram juntos.

A conversa cessou quando ouviram o barulho da porta se fechando, o qual foi seguido do riso alegre das crianças. O homem que chegara amava aquelas crianças, via nelas o futuro de seu legado, a esperança de que a linhagem dos caçadores não se dissolveria. Deu-lhes balas de limão e foi para a poltrona velha no centro da sala. Sentou-se e ajeitou os óculos meia-lua, acenou para os presentes, os olhos, mesmo cansados, ainda eram límpidos e azuis como sempre.

- Hora de começarmos nossa reunião. – os presentes, ao ouvirem o chamado, organizaram-se em cadeiras próximas.

Harry permaneceu em pé, os olhos verdes fixos na figura que se sentara imponente na cadeira à sua frente.

_Ele o desconhece, embora eu me pergunte até que ponto vai esse desconhecimento. Seu talento é inusitado e creio que ele também deve ter percebido, todos nós já percebemos. Apesar disto, sua criação não foi o que eu queria._

_Perdi muito tempo, muito mesmo, tentando assumir a sua educação, o que não deu resultado. Como conseqüência temos atos como os que acabamos de presenciar nessa noite. Mas, falávamos de seu dom..._

- Temos problemas. – o velho sorriu. – O que não deve ser novidade, sei que perceberam a urgência deste novo encontro...

- Por que não diz logo? – Harry perguntou, a falta de paciência denunciada em sua voz.

- Com pressa, Sr. Potter? – o ancião continuou sereno e proferiu o seu discurso com calma angustiante. – Londres tem visitas nobres. Vampiros antigos retornaram ao lar de origem e trazendo todos os agregados possíveis. – disse por fim.

À sua volta, rostos tensos o encaravam, Harry revirava os olhos. Foi Hermione que rompeu o silêncio.

- Isso significa que os Malfoy voltaram para Londres. – disse cética. – Como pode ser?

- Sempre esperta, Hermione, sempre esperta! – ele respondeu alegremente.

- Como sabe que são eles Sr.? Ela continuou, séria. – Ninguém, nenhum caçador até hoje viu um Malfoy, pelo menos não os que continuam vivos.

- Digamos que eu tenho os meus meios e contatos para saber as coisas. Temos, agora, que começar a montar nossas estratégias. Essa é uma oportunidade que não deixaremos passar.

Harry respirou pesado, o sangue correndo rápido pelas veias, desencontou-se da parede e caminhou para a porta.

Uma mão o deteve.

- Gina, me solte! – disse baixo.

- A reunião ainda não acabou e o assunto é sério. – ele usou as duas mãos para afastá-la. – Aonde você vai? – Harry parou olhando-a nos olhos, o verde era tão intenso e emanava tanto ódio que ela se assustou.

- Caçar. Vou caçar! – bateu a porta, Gina tentou ir atrás, mas foi detida.

- Deixe-o, irmã... – Rony a abraçou. – Ele ainda não superou, procure entender...

- Vejo que a cena acabou, podemos continuar? – a voz da figura centrar daquela reunião não se alterara.

oOo

O vento noturno atingiu o rosto de Harry como um bálsamo, amenizando a raiva e dando a sensação de liberdade. Tocou em sua arma, bem amarrada às suas costas, seu diferencial, um ataque que era ao mesmo tempo rústico e inusitado. Amava as noites, amava percorrer a cidade em silêncio e se esgueirar por "entre mundos".

- Satisfeito? – a voz grave e calculada o assustou.

Virou-se rapidamente em sinal de alerta, apesar do susto. Os olhos verdes pararam sobre os negros em desafio e reconhecimento. Sorriu. Como criança, como se fosse o mesmo de anos atrás, aquele menininho...

- Então, também veio para Londres? – a figura permanecia entre a sombra e a luz. – Não faz tanto tempo, não é?

- Não. Vai rastrear a cidade? Locais isolados são uma boa idéia nesta noite. – a voz era irônica e satisfeita.

- Uma sugestão? – Harry riu.

- Está fugindo? – a figura respondeu com uma pergunta cortante.

- Cansado. Não fuga, apenas cansaço. – o sorriso de Harry morreu em seus lábios.

Os dois começaram a caminhar lado a lado, distanciando-se da casa. O homem ao seu lado vestia-se todo de negro e era extremamente pálido. Harry o conhecia desde sempre, ninguém sabia dessa amizade, dessa estranha amizade...

- Vocês estão próximos do que querem ou do que parecem querer... – o homem disse mais para si mesmo do que para Harry.

- Não sei. Talvez essa não seja a resposta que eu procuro. – Harry disse reflexivo.

- Você se parece tanto... Nestas horas, com estas palavras...

- Obrigado.

- Vá em direção à casa antiga, percorrendo a alameda, vai achar o que quer para essa noite. – amargura estava em sua voz.

- Ficará em Londres? – Harry recebeu um aceno como confirmação. – Quero que conheça meu filho e que ele saiba de tudo, já é tempo.

- Está é minha sina? – A forma como passarei a minha imortalidade? – o tom era seco, mas Harry percebia a diversão.

- Até mais. – Sorriu, antes de começar a correr em direção à alameda, sem dar respostas ou esperar por elas.

O homem de negro cruzou os braços parecendo irritado, mas logo a tensão se dissipou e um levíssimo sorriso surgiu em seus lábios.

- Ele é você, não em gesto, mas em essência. Fiz um bom trabalho, minha querida... – saltou para um prédio próximo, velocidade impressionante. – Agora, é hora de caçar o meu alimento.

_Sua própria arma nos mostra o quanto ele é especial. O dom de Harry permite que ele ache vampiros com uma facilidade extrema, assim como também dá a ele uma velocidade que só os vampiros têm. Uma combinação inusitada, devo dizer, seu dom e sua arma..._

Harry corria, a liberdade era total, tinha a sensação de poder voar. As luzes da cidade se distanciavam e com isso a lua adquiria cava vez mais brilho, assim como as estrelas, que estavam mais nítidas.

Aproximava-se da alameda quando localizou o primeiro vampiro, ele era jovem, recém criado, seus olhos refletiam isso ao girarem em todas as direções, adaptando-se à nova visão. Harry se escondeu nas árvores próximas e pegou sua arma. O arco abriu-se esplendoroso e ele alisou a flecha colocando-a no arco. Mirou e esperou sua caça estar em melhor posição. Eles nunca percebiam que ele estava ali.

Sorriu. Algo naquele gesto de empunhar a arma, espreitar a vítima, mirar... Dava-lhe a sensação de prazer doentio. Era nesse momento que seu sangue se revelava?

A flecha voou, girando graciosa no ar, seu brilho prata obscurecido pela sombra. O vampiro a viu, mas já não havia tempo. O objeto penetrou-lhe o peito, transpassando-o, o sangue respingando agourento de ambos os orifícios abertos. Seus olhos recebendo como última imagem um intenso brilho verde. Olhos que espreitavam...

Tombou. A agonia logo teve fim, quando o corpo imortal se desfez em cinzas.

Harry saiu devagar do local em que estava, pisou as cinzas do vampiro morto, o brilho raivoso desaparecera de seus olhos, dando lugar à perplexidade. Sabia que matava sem piedade, em gesto de puro deleite e prazer, mas quando tudo terminava... Não podia pensar, não queria pensar...

Tocou as cinzas, despediu-se e seguiu em frente, subindo nas imensas árvores da alameda com agilidade, outro vampiro se aproximava.

_Com o seu dom ele poderá nos levar até o clã Malfoy, digamos que é o único caçador capaz de se encontrar com eles. E ainda há o seu gênio, mesmo que se negue, o Sr. Potter é o caçador mais instintivo de nosso grupo._

_Seu instinto não deixará nenhum vampiro que cruze seu caminho viver, o que parece humano nos monstros não o seduz. Foi assim que foi criado, para isso tanto planejamento e tantos cálculos..._

Silêncio. Nem mesmo o ruído do vento parecia chegar até a alameda, Harry apertava o arco em suas costas. Estranho... Tudo a sua volta parecia entrar em letargia. Sentiu uma presença e voltou seus olhos para a estrada. Lá estava...

Uma vampira, os cabelos loiros e longos caiam sobre as costas, andava displicente.

Harry abriu o arco, mas o que veio a seguir o desnorteou, a vampira virara-se para o local em que ele estava e os olhos de ambos se encontraram. O azul escuro focou-se nos verdes. Como ela o vira? Era antiga, muito antiga, ele podia sentir.

O sorriso desdenhoso formou-se nos lábios dela, antes que lhe desse as costas e desaparecesse. O ar pareceu voltar a correr e ele piscou os olhos, fora uma ilusão? A sensação de estranheza sumira de seu corpo, não havia mais vampiros ali, saltou para a estrada de terra e começou a andar vagarosamente de volta para a cidade.

oOo

_Por isso..._ – Harry precisa ser mantido ao nosso lado, sinto que algo o faz vacilar...- Dumbledore sorriu. – Gina... Pensei que seu casamento fosse exatamente por isso, prender Harry a nós, não consegue mais? Pareciam tão apaixonados... – Gina o olhou em constrangimento e depois com ódio.

- Isso não vem ao caso Sr. – Hermione o interrompeu. – O que acontece...

- Se perdermos Harry? Ora, Hermione, sei que ama seu amigo e talvez isso cale a sua inteligência neste momento. – ele riu. – Mas, não dá para advinhar?

O Rosto de Ron empalideceu.

- Seremos... – começou a dizer.

- Vejo que o Sr. Weasley já se deu conta do problema...

Neste momento, para todos os presentes, o sorriso de Dumbledore pareceu repleto de sadismo.

oOo

Aquela calmaria era estranha. Os vampiros não deveriam estar ali? Ouviu passos e estes vinham em sua direção. Levantou o rosto... Vampiros se permitiam serem ouvidos?

Foi quando o viu...

O seu caminhar era firme e gracioso, os cabelos, que caiam sobre sua testa, pareciam fios de prata iluminados pelo luar e sua pele era branca como o mármore. Elegante... Por que se sentia tão entorpecido? O vampiro estava com um terno preto e uma capa longa e pesada encontrava-se sobre seus ombros. Harry notou que seus pés o levavam na direção dele. Armadilha do ser das trevas? Não. Harry estava consciente.

Pararam um de frente para o outro. Um arrepio percorreu a espinha de Harry quando mirou aqueles olhos – prata pura – enlouquecia. Viu que o outro também o encarava, seus olhos com o mesmo brilho. Parecia hipnose.

Era como se ondas de choque dissipassem-se de um para o outro. Fascinação? Harry tentou levar suas mãos para a arma, precisava matar... Queria matar? As mãos traíram a direção, indo uma delas parar no rosto gélido, traçando o contorno fino do mesmo, com calma, com graça, parecia desejar aquele toque...

O vampiro também levantou uma das mãos acariciando o rosto moreno, para pousarem logo depois sobre sua nuca e os dedos pálidos perderam-se por entre os fios negros. Aproximando-os.

Os olhos de ambos se fecharam, os narizes se tocaram e a mão livre de Harry enlaçou-o pela cintura. Os lábios roçaram um no outro, trêmulos, foi o vampiro que forçou um encontro total. Arrepiaram-se. Harry o apertou ainda mais quando o tocar pleno abriu espaço para as línguas se encontrarem, se conhecerem... Harry sentiu as presas, sentiu o gosto do sangue, seus lábios forneciam o líquido precioso. Não se importou... Nada importava...

Choque.

Ambas as mãos atuaram ao mesmo tempo, espalmadas no peito, olhos se abrindo, mente desperta.

O sangue escorria pelos lábios de Harry, o vampiro não se esforçou para limpar o sangue que estava em seus próprios lábios. Harry buscou sua arma novamente, mas suas mãos tremiam. Os olhos cinzentos o encaravam com uma mistura de asco e surpresa, as mãos pálidas também tremiam e mesmo assim a voz era firme e arrastada quando ele falou:

- Caçador. – era uma afirmação.

- Vampiro. – Harry disse com raiva.

- O que fez comigo? Quem é você? – a pergunta foi feita em conjunto.

- Harry Potter!

- Draco Malfoy!

Disseram também juntos.

Surpresa, repulsa, ódio... Todos os sentimentos apareceram juntos, em estado bruto, não houve mais palavras, nem ações e insultos. Apenas deram-se as costas, simplesmente, ironicamente e seguiram seu caminho.

Em seus rostos, já à distância, tudo o que restara era confusão.

Continua...

**N.A:** Agora as coisas começam a ficar um tanto quanto... Inusitadas. Muita coisa vai acontecer, aguardem!

**Marjarie** muito, muito obrigada mesmo pela betagem! É super importante para mim, principalmente por poder discutir o texto e ter alguém que perceba os erros, que na correria a gente acaba deixando passar (ou nem percebe XD).

À **M.Rose May-Chan, St. Luana, Ju K.Lender e Gika Blak** obrigada pelos reviews, são eles que me mostram como continuar e porque continuar. Saber que as pessoas que lêem apreciam a história é de importância ímpar. Por isso, obrigada! E continuem dizendo o que estão achando.

Até a próxima, abraços,

Lithos de Lion


	3. Aviso

**Aviso**

Primeiramente, gostaria de pedir desculpas por não estar atualizando esta fanfic, acreditem, este atraso não era mesmo esperado. Como faço faculdade e me encontro no último ano, as coisas estão realmente muito apertadas, o que não quer dizer que eu desisti de continuar essa história.

Portanto, como agora me encontro de férias (aleluia!!!) as coisas ficam mais fáceis, então, antes que elas acabem, vocês podem esperar um novo capítulo de "Clamare". Só espero que vocês ainda queiram acompanhá-la.

Nos vemos em breve,

Lithos de Lion


	4. Delírio

**Avisos****: **Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos e todos os personagens aqui retratados pertencem a J.K. Esta é uma história slash, se por acaso você chegou até aqui sem saber do que isso se trata e não gosta de ver dois lindos fazendo "coisas", feche a página.

A história contada neste fanfic é um presente a minha amiga e beta Marjarie^^.

**Clamare**

- By Lithos of Lion -

**Ato 3**

**- Delírio -**

"_**No mundo não existe um horror comparado**_

_**Ao frio tão cruel deste sol congelado..."**_

Respirar... Não consigo... Respirar. Torpor e passos incertos me guiam, o negro do céu começa a empalidecer, o fim chega mais uma vez. Volta aos vivos... Eu pertenço ao mundo deles?

Minha mão traça o sangue seco que desce pela boca, o que foi tudo aquilo? A repulsa transforma-se em curiosidade, a prata pura dos olhos do vampiro cravadas na mente.

- Merda!

oOo

_Confusão norteia meus sentidos, além de uma espécie de entorpecência que prov__é__m do toque e do sabor inusitado do sangue. Quem seria aquele caçador? Algo diferente ressoava nele._

_A mansão se mostra à minha frente, corri até ela? _

Naquele fim de noite ela parecia estranhamente solitária, embora ele soubesse que os seus estavam lá dentro. Se recompôs antes de entrar e, como esperava, os quatro vampiros que o seguiam se encontravam na sala. Dentre todos, Astoria era a que mais resplandecia. E, foi justamente ela que caminhou para onde ele estava.

- Então, como foi? – ela passou os braços em torno do pescoço dele, aproveitando para abraçá-lo. – Boa caça?

Ele sorriu - os olhos ficando ainda mais belos com o brilho adquirido.

- Sei que você adora um caçador, não é? – o sorriso dele vacilou e ela percebeu. – Hum?

- Não. – isso queria dizer que ela não deveria mais tocar no assunto. – Tenho fome, Astoria. Você caçou o suficiente?

Ela riu e colocou o pescoço à disposição, Malfoy deu uma risada seca com a entrega, enquanto passava as mãos com delicadeza pela jugular. Os que permaneciam na sala saíram rapidamente.

Draco gostava daquilo, a serventia cega, os olhares desejosos, o medo que sentiam... Mas, acima de tudo, gostava do poder. Ele era um imortal, um dos poucos antigos que ainda existiam, sua existência significava glória. Os dentes afiados apareceram e ele a trouxe mais próxima de si e, elegante, sorveu. O que queria e podia. Astoria gemia em seus braços.

Foi quando aconteceu...

Em meio ao prazer do sangue, a imagem do jovem caçador surgiu. Delirante, sombria, os olhos verdes reluzindo insolentes e... Apaixonados. Só acordou quando o baque do corpo de Astoria ao chão lhe devolveu os sentidos.

oOo

- Harry?

A voz de Gina o trouxe de volta de seu devaneio, embora, na sombra pálida do dia que surgia, ele tenha demorado a perceber quem era e onde estava.

- Está tudo bem? – estava assustada, jamais vira Harry tão distante, perceber o sangue seco em sua boca piorou o medo. Tentou tocá-lo.

- Não me toque! – afastou-se por reflexo, a mágoa percorreu os olhos da mulher à sua frente. – Não, desculpa Ginny, talvez eu deva descansar agora.

- Conte o que aconteceu... Você não está bem, estou vendo isso, o que é este sangue...?

Dessa vez permitiu que ela o tocasse, trazendo-a mais para perto, enquanto seus dedos contornavam a boca ferida. Na verdade, mais do que aceitar o toque, ele queria fazer uma comparação. Queria testar, ver se aquele abraço apagaria tudo o que ocorrera naquela noite. Descobrir se os lábios dela apagariam toda a destruição que os outros haviam deixado.

Beijou-a.

Transtorno. Diante de seus olhos fechados uma cena tomou forma, um vampiro pálido que sugava o sangue de uma dama loira, ela também da espécie maldita... Não soube responder o que ocorrera, mas seus olhos tornaram-se primeiro raivosos, com vontade de matar, para depois acenderem-se de desejo. Também ele dentro da visão...

Olhos prata abriram-se para ele, ainda com o corpo da mulher preso nos braços. O brilho deles era confuso quando verde e prata se uniram. O choque percorrendo a ambos, no mesmo instante em que uma mulher vampira caía ao chão e outra humana era empurrada para longe dos braços do marido.

Gina olhava perplexa para Harry, o que ocorrera? O que fora aquele choque súbito que passara entre eles, vindo de um Harry trêmulo, desesperado por afastar-se dela? Tentou formular a pergunta, mas dedos pousaram em seus lábios, um pedido mudo para que ela não falasse. Nos olhos dele, distância e turbulência.

- Vou me deitar...

Últimas palavras, deixando apenas um silêncio pesado na pequena sala.

Na mansão, um vampiro carregava sua mulher para um quarto na penumbra, seu andar tão elegante como sempre. Somente seus olhos, apenas eles, mostravam que algo ocorrera.

Fortemente barrado pelas cortinas cerradas, ao lado de fora da mansão, o sol se erguia. Ele era pálido, parecia congelado, uma luz de calor sem sentido. Pois, tudo o que deveria iluminar, virara trevas.

Trevas que cobriam dois mundos...

oOo

- Acredita que não devo me preocupar? – Gina parecia não acreditar no que ouvia.

- Não é isso! – Hermione respondeu. – Só estou dizendo que Harry sempre foi irritadiço, desde nossa adolescência. – sorriu com a lembrança. – Deve ter sido uma caça mal sucedida.

- Harry? Caça mal sucedida? Estamos falando da mesma pessoa? – a outra respondeu sarcástica.

Hermione revirou os olhos, era difícil fazer algo passar por simples na cabeça de Ginevra Weasley. Ela aparecera logo pela manhã, com um Albus sonolento ao seu lado, com a idéia fixa de que Harry fora acometido por alguma coisa estranha. Não que Hermione achasse impossível, mas era de Harry que estavam falando, não era?

Seu amigo era o melhor na caça, junto a ela e Rony, eles desvendavam muito rápido qualquer tipo de perigo que aparecia. Havia muitos anos que não caçavam juntos, mas era improvável que uma vulnerabilidade tivesse surgido para ele – Harry Potter! O escolhido de Dumbledore, o esperado dos caçadores...

Definitivamente, era impossível que algo o atingisse. Era apenas uma caça que não fora boa como ele queria.

- Esqueça isso Gina! – Hermione disse de maneira tediosa. – E vamos começar logo com a aula das crianças.

Gina levantou-se para ir ao encontro das crianças na sala de treino. A mente ainda em Harry... Ela sabia, algo muito errado acontecera, só isso justificaria todo o choque que percorrera os olhos do marido naquela manhã. Ele que era tão repleto de barreiras, que se escondia através de ondas de raiva, deixara tudo cair, mostrando uma fragilidade que ela jamais imaginara existir.

oOo

Noite.

Cemitério.

Um homem vaga à procura de um túmulo, o campo santo é amplo, repleto de estátuas angelicais colocadas sobre as sepulturas. O local onde mausoléus se erguem mostra-se sombrio e silencioso.

O caminhante encontra o que procura. Iluminado pela lua cheia o ambiente ganha um ar de beleza mórbida.

O túmulo de seus pais...

Dos nomes gravados, um já é antigo, o outro, terrivelmente próximo: James Potter, falecido apenas há um ano... Seu pai e amigo...

Assassinado!

Ele ainda podia ouvir os gritos, ainda lembrava as últimas palavras, sentia as dores como cortes de navalha. Seu pai era novo, um homem no auge da maturidade, exímio caçador. Orgulhoso de ser quem era, repleto de coragem, intenso.

A emboscada não era para ele. Queriam Harry. Aquela armadilha continha muito mais do que uma vingança, algum vampiro antigo, muito antigo, estava envolvido. E fizera o serviço com as próprias mãos.

E ele chegara tarde demais... Pegara apenas as últimas palavras...

_Eu a amava._

Existia muito mais do que uma simples declaração naquela frase e Harry sabia o que tudo significava. O clã dos caçadores era apenas isso, não era? Um mundo marcado pelo sangue do sacrifício.

Ninguém era feliz. Não podiam ser felizes. O sangue os rondava, sua sina, sua marca e sua dor.

O nome dela estava bem apagado, corroído pelo tempo, gravado na lápide fria. – Lílian Evans Potter – morta há vinte e três anos passados. A doce e jovial Lily Evans, que fora contra tudo e todos...

- Novamente por aqui, Potter? – a voz não o sobressaltou.

- Como se você também não estivesse sempre aqui!

Nenhuma emoção cruzou os olhos negros, tão destacados na pele pálida. Ele era um vampiro e estivera com Harry desde que este podia se lembrar. Um estranho elo os ligava.

- É tudo o que me resta... – o vampiro disse sem emoção.

- Sente saudades? – a pergunta saiu sem cálculo. – Dela? Você a conheceu mais do que eu, mais do que meu próprio pai ou, devo dizer, você foi o único que a conheceu verdadeiramente?

Silêncio.

- Ainda não desistiu?

- O assunto hoje não sou eu.

- Ele iria querer essa vingança cega?

- Ele, James, meu pai! – Harry soltava por fim as emoções. – A única mão segura no meu mundo, tudo o que eu tinha de verdadeiro. E isso foi arrancado de mim Severus Snape! – emoções conflitantes assolavam seu rosto. – A corrente se quebrou, a partiram... Eu só fiquei com os elos rompidos.

- Eu sinto saudades... – Harry o olhou sem entender. - ... sinto tanto a falta dela. Você fala de elos, de mundo, de verdade. Sua mãe foi a única verdade que eu conheci, o único momento em que estar vivo fez sentido. – o que ele estava fazendo? – De novo você tem razão, eu a conhecia bem, muito bem.

"Por quê? O que levara as coisas a acontecerem daquela maneira? Lily havia decidido seguir o destino de seu clã apenas em parte, trabalhara para que o planejado por eles não a aprisionasse para sempre, daria à sua família o que queriam e isso seria tudo. James Potter soube da decisão da futura esposa desde o início, sabia de minha existência, antes de qualquer outro compromisso, Lily estava ligada a Severus Snape de maneira irreversível."

"O que não o impediu de se apaixonar. Foram cinco anos de casamento sólido e tranqüilo. Harry nasceu logo no segundo ano de união, a criança que todos esperavam. Lily deu ao garoto todo o amor possível nos três anos posteriores. Quanto a mim, me afastara para dar uma falsa visão do fim da nossa união. Apesar disso, sempre procurei me manter próximo o suficiente para zelar por ela em silêncio."

"Eu ainda não era um vampiro..."

- É tão difícil você falar dela...

A coisa mais rara no mundo, o levíssimo sorriso nos lábios do vampiro.

- Há coisas que quando são postas em palavras parecem perder as suas cores verdadeiras, não vibram com sua real tonalidade. Tudo parece simples demais...

- Minha mãe me deixou muitas cartas. Ela mencionava você sempre, e costumava dizer o mesmo que acaba de me falar...

- Ela me compreendia melhor do que qualquer pessoa.

"Nós iríamos viver nossas vidas, se fosse necessário, abandonaríamos o país. Desde que tudo isso fosse feito em conjunto."

"Ninguém esperava o ataque. Mesmo lutando com bravura, eu perdi. Foi James que a retirou do campo de batalha, ela gritava meu nome e viu quando as presas dele se cravaram em mim. Meus últimos esforços em vida foram para que ela saísse em segurança daquele lugar, mesmo que significando trabalho conjunto com James Potter."

"Não morri, pelo menos não no sentido em que morrer significa deixar de existir. Eu existia. E era um vampiro novo. Abandonado. Meu criador não esperava por isso, para ele eu era um corpo sem vida no chão."

- Ela ia viver com você, apesar de tudo...

- Estávamos sendo caçados... Mas, ela nunca se importou com o meu estado. Fomos perseguidos pelos dois lados do jogo, sabe o que é isso? – Harry negou com a cabeça.

"Quando Lily me encontrou, ela não se importou por eu ter me tornado um vampiro. Embora eu me consumisse pelo que havia me tornado. Mesmo assim, o nosso desejo de estar juntos permanecia o mesmo."

"Não havia futuro. Lily decidiu que tinha que ser como eu era e a transformação foi marcada. A perseguição se acentuou nesse período e num único momento de fragilidade, a tiraram de mim em definitivo."

"Um caçador, membro de sua própria família."

"Não pude fazer nada, tendo sido barrado pelo meu criador... Eu e Lily separados. Seu último pedido foi para que eu protegesse seu filho."

- Não havia escapatória?

- Não. Ela morreu em meus braços...

Silêncio.

- Meu pai também morreu nos meus... – Harry fixou o olhar na lápide. – Certas coisas saem do nosso controle, não importa quais poderes aparentamos possuir. – seu olhar estava sério e fixo no homem à sua frente. – Algo estranho aconteceu na noite passada...

- Notei que parece confuso.

- Pareço ter desenvolvido uma espécie de conexão mental.

- Com um vampiro? – Harry fez que sim com a cabeça. – Isso é algo muito raro, conexões desse tipo só acontecem entre a mesma espécie, no caso, só entre vampiros. Já tem alguma noção do que desencadeia a ligação?

- Ainda não...

- Então, esse vampiro saiu ileso de um encontro com você?

- Não pude atacá-lo.

- Não?

- Não...

- Isso parece sério, tente perceber o que faz a conexão se abrir e me procure. Sabe onde me encontrar. Adeus. – disse, desaparecendo em seguida nas sombras.

- Adeus...

oOo

Era muito difícil ter momentos de conversa como aquele com Severus, sempre tão fechado, mas algo naquele diálogo parecia o avisar de que alguma coisa mudaria em breve. Sentia isso com tal intensidade que chegava a temer o que estava por vir.

O silêncio no cemitério era tamanho, sua atmosfera tão diferente, que Harry podia imaginar as almas caladas e escondidas em seus túmulos. Contudo, ele não estava mais sozinho.

- Isso foi tão rápido que perdeu a graça! – uma voz ressoou na escuridão e Harry conhecia aquele timbre arrastado.

Procurou pela presença que falava, mas não encontrou nada.

- Me é estranho ver um humano caminhar tão naturalmente em meio à morte. Vocês não a temem?

Harry olhou a sua volta novamente – só o nada o cercava. Estariam trocando palavras através da conexão mental? Não... Isso era real.

- Como temer a nossa única certeza? Não seria a sua raça a temê-la, a ponto de aceitar a escuridão para não ter de encontrá-la? Mais estranho é ver alguém como você aqui, pois, afinal, o que faz um ser que anseia pela vida, entre os mortos, vampiro?

Novamente só a escuridão circundava Harry.

- Talvez porque, por mais que eu anseie a vida, para obtê-la, é só morte que me cerca.

O vampiro se revelava, a brancura reluzia nas trevas, enquanto ele encarava o caçador de maneira frívola, deitado sobre um mausoléu.

- A morte combina mais comigo do que a vida, não acha?

Harry sentiu o torpor tomar conta de seus sentidos, adormecendo por completo o seu instinto de caçador, por quê? Por que na presença daquele vampiro ele se tornava um ser humano comum? E o que piorava as coisas era que, não parecia que essa situação era causada pelo outro, parecia ser ele próprio a se calar.

- Sim, morte combina mais com você. Entretanto, eu estou vivo.

Um leve curvar de lábios cruzou o rosto do vampiro, que se levantou e saltou ao chão com graciosidade, ficando frente a frente com o caçador. Olhos nos olhos. Arrepios percorreram a espinha de Harry quando seus olhos encontraram com a prata pura concreta, muito mais intensa do que aquela vista em seus pensamentos.

Mais um passo... E agora seus narizes quase se encostavam.

- Eu deveria te matar. – Harry sussurrou.

- Eu também deveria fazer isso com você... – a voz de Malfoy também era pouco mais do que um sussurro.

O hálito de ambos agora se tocava e lábios vermelho pálido roçaram a orelha de Harry, pronunciando como que uma sentença.

- Você é o único que cruzou o meu caminho e permaneceu vivo.

Tudo o que restava de controle se esvaiu, o silêncio, outrora tão profundo, foi quebrado pelo baque do corpo pálido na parede do mausoléu. Ele gargalhou, Harry riu também, enquanto puxava as madeixas platinadas a seu encontro, uma carícia, antes de seus lábios encontrarem em fúria os do ser à sua frente.

Ah! Ele queria aquilo, muito... Os lábios, as mãos frias que se enroscavam em seu cabelo, o corpo esguio que se colava ao seu. Fogo e gelo se encontrando em puro prazer. O barulho insano das bocas que se buscavam e se perdiam, o gosto do seu próprio sangue entre as línguas.

Estava em delírio! Tudo o que esperava estava naquele ser, como se o desejasse encontrar desde sempre... O beijo se acalmou, agora ele queria sentir, sabia que Draco arrancava pequenas doses de seu sangue, mas isso não o enfurecia, só lhe dava mais prazer. Harry o queria, os movimentos do vampiro também se acalmaram.

O beijo se rompeu, sangue sujava as vestes de ambos, enquanto escorria em gotas de suas bocas. Draco abraçou o caçador à sua frente com força, uma mescla de carinho e desejo misturados com choque. Revelações que roubavam seu juízo. Os braços morenos retornaram o abraço de forma possessiva.

- Eu o quero. – a voz estava rouca, mas clara em suas intenções. – Não sei o que é isso, não sei que força é essa que está nos movendo, mas eu te quero.

- Eu também não sei, mas o teu desejo é o meu desejo.

O verde e o prata se encontraram, sem barreira, em fragilidade. Eles estavam perdidos. Nos braços um do outro todas as defesas se mostravam estraçalhadas. Vulneráveis e apaixonados. Não havia mais volta...

"_**...À noite imensa igual à do caos ancestral..."**_

**N.A: **Há uma coisa engraçada na composição de Clamare, as idéias sempre surgem quando o céu se fecha e chove. Sempre. Nunca falha. Hoje mesmo, em que termino esse capítulo, o seu é cinza de chuva prestes a se derramar. Acredito que Draco vampiro goste desses dias para vir me contar a sua história com Harry caçador. Seu amor trágico combina com o ar sombrio de dias nebulosos... Ele sabe bem disso.

Sei que demorou, mas espero que curtam esse capítulo.

Agora, dedicação total a atualização de "Marido... e Harry"! O/

Clamare será atualizada possivelmente daqui a dois meses, levando-se em conta os estágios e a monografia na facul. E que a chuva também colabore conosco, é claro!

Abraços,

Lithos of Lion


End file.
